fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
David and the Secret of the Seven Jewels
David and the Secret of the Seven Jewels is the third installment of the David series by Master Productions Incorporated and is an action/adventure puzzle game for the Gamecube where David gains ugraded and stronger powers to fight evil and go to many different islands, dungeons, and areas to collect the seven jewels to form the Super Jewel to stop Max Power and a world war caused by him. This is also the first game appearance of Maria. David and the Secret of the Seven Jewels is released in late 2004 and is Rated T for Teen. In the game David gains stronger powers such as his electric powers, mind control, and his new power, aura. David has to gain the seven Jewels to form the Super Jewel that can save Earth from mass destruction after Max Power caused another World War. Story coming soon... Level Level 1: '''The Cave '''Plot: Escape the cave with enemies changing David, but watch out for traps all over the cave. Enemies: '''Tin Tins, Spikedroids, Globbers, and Killpobs. '''Level 2: '''The Forest '''Plot: '''Go thourgh the forest and find objects like keys, treasure maps, and a compass in order to pass the level and the level has obstecles and enemies thourghout. '''Enemies: '''Mush Moshers, Hammer Guys, Robots with Sawblades, and Mini Wormholes (creatures) '''Level 3: '''The Docks '''Plot: '''Get on a boat to get to the first island/dungeon in the game. '''Enemies: '''Giant Squids and Pirates '''Dungeon 1: Womholik dungeon '''Plot: '''Get thourgh the Womholik Island dungeon as you find keys and other treasures, but look out for wild enemies. '''Enemies: '''Mush Moshers, Akiloys, Mini Drill-inators, Bleeps, and Torch Robots. '''Boss 1: '''Wormhole '''Boss 2: '''Giga Akiloy '''Level 4: '''Womholik Island '''Plot: '''Rescue Thomas after being captured by a Large Mush Mosh thourghout the island. '''Enemies: '''Mush Moshers, Flying robots, Fistnots. (First piece of the Jewel is given by Thomas) '''Level 5: '''Kimuroi Islands '''Plot: '''Sail to Kimurio Islands and go thourgh the two islands to get to the next dungeon. '''Enemies: '''Venus Fly Traps, Akiloys, Squidlys, Chomp Chimps. '''Boss: '''King Chomp Chimp '''Dungeon 2: '''Kimuroi Dungeons '''Plot: '''Go thourgh Kimuroi Island's dungeon with four floors, collect certain items, and fight enemies and bosses to get to the second piece of the jewel. '''Enemies: '''Chomp Chimps, Fistnots, Lintlots, Melus, and Mothloys. '''Boss 1: '''Queen Fistnots '''Boss 2: '''Giant Mothloy (The second Jewel is in a treasure chest after Giant Mothloy is defeated) '''Level 6: '''Limorp Island '''Plot: '''Rescue Maria, Travis, and Matt froma beast named Limorp and David and Thomas must save their friends. '''Enemies: '''Mini Limporps, Mothloys, Fire Fly Traps, Robots with lazers '''Boss: '''Mega Limorp (Maria, Thomas, Travis, and Matt help David in this boss) '''Dungeon 3: '''The Lost Sanctuary '''Plot: '''Go into the Lost Sanctuary where you have to fight different creatures, solve puzzles, and go thourgh the two floors finding items and different secrets in order to pass the dungeon. '''Enemies: '''Mini Limporps, Bombsons, Spikedroids, Globbers, Killpobs, Chilloman. '''Boss 1: '''Drill-inator 5000 '''Boss: '''Challioman '''Level 7: '''Limorp Island Ruins '''Plot: '''Chase Dark David (an evil dark clone of David) thourgh the ancient Limorp Island Ruins in order to catch Dark David and get the third jewel '''Enemies: '''None '''Level 8: '''Harmayolic Island '''Plot: '''Sail to the mysteroius and invaded Harmayolic Island where you have to hide in a barrel as you cross half thourgh the island while it's being invaded by pirates. '''Enemies: '''None (This is a stealth mission) '''Level 9: '''Pirates Attack! '''Plot: '''After being spotted David now has to battle pirates in order to save the island, citizens, and procced his quest. '''Enemies: '''Pirates '''Level 10: '''Money Search '''Plot: '''As the island is still covered with creatures David has to collect $500 to get into the dungeon door so he has fight all the enemies. '''Enemies: '''Chilloman, Jwups, Akiloys, Minilens, Gophdens, Dikus, and Hallowjums. '''Dungeon 4: '''The Forbidden Temple of Lost Heroes '''Plot: '''Go inside the deep, dark, and dangerous Temple of Lost Heroes where all of the greatest heroes have fallen. In the temple David will be encounter starnge unknown creatures and battle then to get to the fourth jewel. '''Enemies: '''Unknown '''Boss: '''Unkown beast with horns and claws '''Dungeon 5: '''The Forbidden City '''Plot: '''After completing the Temple of Lost Heroes David has to pocced to another dungron named the The Forbidden City to get to the other side of Harmayolic Island to fighta boss and sail to the next island. '''Enemies: '''Minilens, Hemalons, Poisoin shooting robots, Jwups, and Hallowjums. '''Boss: '''None '''Level 11: '''Mozu Village '''Plot: '''David must rescue the civilans from a village named Mozu so you can get a special item given by one of the townspeople to defeat the boss. '''Enemies: '''Bombsons '''Level 12 Boss: '''Bombdad (a giant Bombson and the ruler of all of them) '''Plot: '''David has to defeat the ruler of all Bombsons, Bombdad in order to get the fourth jewel. '''Enemies: '''Mini Bombdads and Bombsons '''Level 13: '''Mozarlate Island '''Plot: '''Sail to the dangerous Mozarlate Island, but before entering you must blast a large rock with your canon to get to the enterance of the island, and after enetring you must go thourgh the island to find a secret dungeon hidden somewhere thourghout the island. '''Enemies: '''Giglopans, Bombsons, Robots with rockets, and Jwumps '''Dungeon 6: '''Mozarlate Fortress '''Plot: '''Enter the Mozarlate Fortress where you have to sneak thourgh a secret room being guarded to get to the 4 other floors to get three magical helpful items, one rare one, and an upgraded sword given by Matt. '''Enemies: '''Guards, Akiloys, Venus Fly Traps, and Squidlys. '''Level 14: '''Mozarlate Escape '''Plot: '''A bomb has been planted in the Fortress and David has to get out of the fortress in under four minutes or the Fortress will explode. '''Enemies: '''None '''Level 15: '''Measaly Towers '''Plot: '''Sail to the dangerous Measaly Towers where 5 main towers are gaurded with different kind of enemies such as Measalys. But before entering the towers you must fight a mini boss in the water and destroy the giant rock blocking your path. '''Boss: '''Squildiliy '''Dungeon 7: '''Measly's 5 Towers '''Plot: '''Get thourgh five dangerous towers and defeat bosses in each tower as you fight creatures such as Measalys to get the fifth jewel. '''Enemies: '''Fire Fly Traps, Dikus, Hemalons, Gophdens, and Mesalys '''Boss 1: '''The Diku King '''Boss 2: '''Milimon '''Boss 3: '''The Graas '''Boss 4: '''Giga Wormhole '''Boss 5: '''Golfden '''Level 16: '''Pilmilop Island '''Plot: '''A raging storm is heading to David's way so he must sail on his boat to Pilmolip Island thourgh the storm to get to the island and go into the eigth dungeon. '''Enemies: '''None '''Level 17: '''Pilmilop Island '''Plot: '''Go thourgh Pilmilop Island and go to the eigth dungeon, but before going to the dungeon David has to find seven dimonds to open the dungeon door. '''Enemies: '''Tin Tins, Globbers, Killpobs, Akiloys, Mini Bombdads. Venus Fly Traps, Venus Ice Traps '''Dungeon 8: '''The Ruined Amusment Park '''Plot: '''The eigth dungeon is actually a ruined amusment park crawling with bugs and enemies and David has to get thourgh the park to get the sixth jewel. '''Enemies: '''Tin Tins, Venus Ice Traps, Fistnots, Mini Meta Wormholes, and Shooting Shlar. more will be added Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:David (series) Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:Original Games Category:Games Category:Rated T Games Category:2004